Thievious Sangonious
by CaitlinATL
Summary: “Sango is a professional thief. But she is a hero to those who’ve been saved be her. She is a high schooler and is a professional pervert assassin. But will one of her targets be a personal friend? LIMES
1. Hero and Villian

**Thievious Sangonius**

**Chapter One: Hero and Villain**

"Sango is a professional thief. But she is a hero to those who've been saved be her. She is a high schooler in the 10th grade and is a professional pervert assassin. But will one of her targets be a personal friend? And if she has feelings for her then how can she do her duty to her woman kind?"

Rated: M

-Violence-Language-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series

I am Sango, Sango Sazuna Kyosame to be more precise. I am better known to the public as "Thievious Slyvious" the hero-villain of Tokyo. I save and I kill and I rob. Let me explain this better…Mr. Bug kidnaps Ms. Cat for ransom. T.S. (I am called) busts open the door and holds Mr. Bug at gunpoint while getting Ms. Cat free from his grasp. T.S. ties Mr. Bug to a pole and asks Ms. Cat to call the cops. T.S. takes Mr. Bugs cash and valuables, he wont need em where he's going. Heh, heh…

Well that's only half my life. I'm a "part-time" thief. I'm a 10th grader who needs to get her grades up. I live alone, my mother was kidnapped and my dad couldn't pay the ransom so she was killed. My father went into depression and trying to find the kidnapper he was shot, my brother was hit by a car, because both parents were dead, but it was because he was pushed into the street by the people on the streets of Tokyo. And thus I became Thievious Slyvious. I avenged my mother and father's deaths, of course.

I have awesome friends, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha. They don't know my job, they think I work at the fashion magazine downtown, explains my corvette. No one knows anything about my secret life as the hero and villain of Tokyo.

My costume consists mainly of black with leather pants that are baggy but they fit nicely my top is a tank top and I wear iron black wrist guards. I wear a mask that covers my eyes and nose. Your similar "cat woman" if you will. I carry a pistol, 2 kunai knives and several shuriken, better known as throwing stars. Where'd I get the gun? Didn't I say before my father tried to track down the kidnapper? Did you honestly think he tried to kill him with a piece of cardboard? No, didn't think so. Anyway, I took martial arts and gymnastics and that really helps when jumping across rooftops and breaking doors down.

Now that gymnastics **really **help when you're late for school and if you've lived in Tokyo traffic is terrible. So right now I'm leaping gracefully over the rooftops of civilians and trying to get to class. Unfortunately…it's raining. My uniform is getting wet. Yes, I wear a uniform. All schools in Japan require a uniform, although I don't have to wear the dress uniform, I prefer the pants-and-shirt uniform myself. The shirt is a white dress shirt with the school mascot on it, and the pants are navy with the mascot on the waist. Black or brown belt, as long as it fits. Take my advice, **never** wear navy pants in the rain. White shirts either (thank goodness I have a jacket).

Thankfully I live only a few blocks from school so I can make it in 10-15 minutes. Finally, school…I just made it before the next bell rang before chemistry class.

I entered the building running, actually to the office to get a pass. Ms. Tazamiko is very understandable on my absences, it happens quite frequently. I heard someone scream…I guess I'd better take care of this. I rip of my school uniform to reveal my Thievious Slyvious get-up. I stuff my school cloths in my bag and pull out the kunai from my waist pouch and pull my mask over my face.

I dodge the buildings and I leap down the walls and chase the scream into an ally. A man, about 35, cornered a young woman into the wall. The filthy bastard was drooling and staggering to kiss the poor girl. I run at him and cut his cheek. I'm directly behind him, with the kunai at his throat.

"I believe you should let her go…lest you desire death." I smirk.

The man was sweating and was chuckling maniacally, the faint smell of alcohol lingered in his forceful breaths, and his words were half slurred. "whuha ya sink yur hoing, hitch…hai bussie.."

"You've consumed alcohol, I see." I tighten the kunai in my hand and on his neck. "Listen bastard, if you wont let her go I'm forced to lay down heavy artillery."

The man only drooled on the panicking maiden so I give him a shallow cut and kick his legs out from under him. Falling back, the woman ran around my prey and me and scrambled out of the ally. The man grabbed a pipe and swung at me. I had to jump back while he swung and got up. On his feet he reached in his pants, yes…his pants, and brought up a 6 or 7 inch blade and ran at me. The only thing I could do was getting a running kick, I did but as I knocked him back he stabbed my arm!

"BASTARD!" I yelled and kicked him so hard I was afraid I almost killed him. I only knocked him unconscious. I walked over to him and kicked him over. I searched him for cash, jewelry, or something I could sell online. I found a brown leather wallet with 16000 yen in it and a chrome ring with an English word on it; the knife could make about 20,000 yen.

I pulled out my outfit and put it on over my TS suit. I suddenly felt a wave of pain in my left arm. Blood was dripping down my white shirt. "Shit…I'm already late." The only thing I could do was make up an excuse…This morning I was doing dishes and I slipped on the wet floor, I had a knife in my hand and when I fell it flew up and when it came down it stabbed me. That will do nicely.

I clutched my arm and grimaced while I was staggering to get that damn school. I can't move my arm…and my vision…g-getting blurred. A 3 inch deep wound in my arm, my muscle. I'm loosing blood fast and I probably need a hospital. But if I do go then they'll ask why. They'll search my stuff and find out who I am. I need to hide my things, my locker! The schools by the hospital, so I can run in and put everything in my locker and then change into my school clothes and get to the hospital without my identity taken. But I was stabbed in my Slyvious suit, and there's no cut in my school clothes.

I let go of my bleeding arm so I can grab a shuriken. I was afraid that if used a kunai that I'd scrape the wound. I quickly slid the shuriken through my shirt and put it in my waist pouch.

Several Hours Later

"So ma'am what exactly happened?" The doctor asked, putting the finishing touches on my cast, they gave my arm a cast.

I pulled a strand of hair out of my face, stalling so I could remember my excuse. "It was a few minutes before I left for school… This morning I was doing dishes and I slipped on the wet floor, I had a knife in my hand and when I fell it flew up and when it came down it stabbed me. That's all."

"You'll be out of school for the rest of the day, even in a cast your arm will be sore." The doctor scribbled something on paper and handed it to me. The bill. I wont tell the amount but I will say that hospitals are expensive.

A/N: review please. It will get better and more action-y


	2. Sexual Harassment

**Thievious Sangonius**

**Chapter Two: **

"Sango is a professional thief. But she is a hero to those who've been saved be her. She is a high schooler in the 10th grade and is a professional pervert assassin. But will one of her targets be a personal friend? And if she has feelings for her then how can she do her duty to her woman kind?"

Rated: M

-Violence-Language-

**WARNING: POSSIBLE LIME**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series

I pulled out my wallet, I never carry a purse, it's too much of a hassle and it's most likely that purses are stolen; it's one of the minor crimes I deal with. Like I said, I pulled out my wallet and paid the bill. I was escorted out of the building and I walked to school to grab my things.

I told Kagome that I'd be on time today but it doesn't seem like that would happen. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and called Kagome, I had to leave a message.

"Hey, you've reached the mailbox of Kagome, obviously I can come to the phone right now, I'm possibly in school, or somewhere else. I'll call you back late, I love Inuyasha…sayonara!" Her voicemail clicked and I began recording.

"Hi, I kinda got myself in a bad situation so that's why I wasn't at school. And if I've told you before…change the last part, Inuyasha will ask you out in good time." I hung up and reached the school, everyone was on break and on top of the roof. I went to my locker and grabbed my things and climbed the stairs to find Kagome.

I found her without much trouble. She was talking to Shippo about party plans. I walked over to her. "Kagome, hey sorry I missed a few hours."

"Hey," Kagome looked at my cast, "Sango what the hell happened."

I rolled my eyes and began explaining.. "Doing dishes, slipped knife fell in arm, went to hospital, got cast, wanna sign?" I handed Kagome a sharpie and she signed, _Sango this is a good reason why you need to move in with me, living alone is dangerous. _

"Kagome, you're always on to me about living alone, I'm not going to move in with your family, 'm not going to put you out."

Kagome snapped the lid back on the sharpie. "My mom is even worried about you."

"I can't, it's not right for me. I need to do things my own way. And I have things to do."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Like what."

"My job, my pet, my…life." Sango nodded handing Shippo the sharpie. "Once Inuyasha signs I gotta go."

"Oh, we have a new student, Fuurai Miroku. Single, dashing, strong, and wealthy."

"You know I don't judge on money." Sango laughed.

"But he has one fault." Said Shippo. "Today he was feeling up on Miyuki."

Sango's expression changed as Inuyasha was signing. "Did he do anything regarding asking for a bedroom scene?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't say no." said Shippo, "You always get so curious about stuff like this. Like your Thievious."

"What! That's ridiculous. It just bothers me that all men are neurotics over women. Well I gotta go home, who took my work?"

"I did," Sango turned to see a dashing, strong, lilac eyed pony tailed young man. Sango almost fell over. "I'm Miroku, Fuurai Miroku. I sat at your desk today and I saw a picture of you on your binder. It fell out of your desk. You are Sango right?"

"Yes, Thank you." Miroku handed her the papers and placed them in her hands. "You missed the beginning of a new lesson, I'd be happy to go over it with you sometime."

"Yeah, do you have any plans this afternoon? Would you like to come over to my house?"

"I think I'm free." Miroku looked at her in a way that she hadn't experienced before, was it? Did he have interest in her? Or was it just her body, most men looked only at her body then asked her out. But Miroku looked in her eyes; he probably hadn't noticed her arm.

I pulled out my notebook and put my address and directions in it and handed Miroku the paper. "I'll see you after school then." I smiled and walked down to the stairs. On they way home I began to realize that I flirted and asked out a hot pervert. Well he can't be all bad if he didn't notice my body first. I suppose that he can't be all bad if he didn't notice my body before talking to me. Well if this does work then I suppose can change his ways. But if we get a serious relationship then if I tell him that I'm Thievious Slyvious then will he still accept me? Whoa, I'm getting waaay ahead of myself; he's only coming over to help me study.

As soon as I reached home I lay ion the sofa and turned on the TV. I reached over to the coffee table drawer and pulled out a blanket. It would be a few hours before schools out so I could sleep for a few hours and get a shower and do hair and make-up before Miroku arrived.

I fell asleep for only and hour before I woke to someone screaming "Movie it or loose it bastard!"

I leaped up from my sofa and jumped into my suit and ran out the door, I forgot my pistol I was in such a rush. I followed the yells to an open lot; a teen boy was harassing a young girl about his age. Trying to feel her up. I threw a shuriken expecting it to graze his arm. But he jumped almost expecting it. As soon as he landed he turned toward me, it was that boy from school! Miroku Fuurai!

"I was hoping to lure you out…you're going to the big house for your crimes." Miroku said. I was half in shock to notice he pulled out few shuriken of his own and threw them at me. I was half in shock that I didn't have time to move to I had to block with my cast, which, in retrospect, was pretty dumb. Because I had put black socks over my arms to make it look like I had no cast, but because I had a cast and if TS let the shuriken pierce her arm it would be suspicious, if that makes since. I pulled the stars out off my arm and dropped them on the ground, the woman ran away before I had a chance to tell her to run.

"So, apparently the wrist guards on your arm are real and not just sweat bands." The man smiled and ran toward me. I jumped up and over him kicking his shoulder.

"D'you think I'd let you off that easily?" I smirked and pulled out a kunai from my waist pouch. "I'd like to ask you where you got your shuriken, but I'm pretty sure you only got them from the ninja catalogue. And what are you doing out of school?"

"You're as pretty as you are smart. Heh, I was searching for you." He smiled deviously and ran at me again this time he ran slower and stopped at my face. Literally, he was about 20 centimeters from my face. "If only you'd come with me, we could have a bit of fun together." He smiled and grabbed my ass and kissed me! Me! Thievious Slyvious! The pervert **killer** of Tokyo, Japan! I half wished I had my pistol so I could blast his ass off, but I half wished he'd get his hands if **my** ass so we could make out more. I was losing myself in his kiss but I still had contact with reality. I could feel his hands tenderly grope me. I was sick to my stomach, I jerked away and stabbed Miroku with the kunai. He didn't seem to feel it even though his side was bleeding. "Well, look what you did?" He laughed maniacally and tried to grab my breasts before I kicked his body away and leapt up the building. I was seriously sick to my stomach, I could feel my body flex, I usually do that before I vomit. I stopped and pulled of my mask and puked. That feeling…that sexual feeling made me sick. It was certain from that day that I would never marry and have children. I wiped the corner of my mouth and pulled on my mask and left. This would make things awkward when he was helping me study.

I ran home as fast as I could and took a shower. I smelled of sweat and blood. I put on as minimal amount of make-up as possible because I didn't want my beauty to show too much, I didn't want to make him sexually aroused.

As soon as I was finished I had to answer the doorbell. I opened it and Miroku was standing there with his books in hand and he seemed fine.

"Wont you come in?" I asked and him walked in and sat down in my living room. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you. I thought you said you lived in a house, this is an apartment." He laughed.

"Yeah sorry about that, I used to live in a house, when my parents were alive."

"I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't mean it like…"

"Don't worry about it." I grabbed myself a glass of iced tea and sat down next to him. "We don't have to start just yet."

"Could we watch some TV?" Miroku asked. I nodded and I reached for the remote, I flicked it on the news network.

The news lady was on, the 'Breaking News' sign flashed at the bottom of the screen. "We have breaking new," said the lady, "Thievious Slyvious strikes again! Saving a young woman from an aroused man. Then Slyvious stabs him. We were able to get an interview with the victim."

The young girl I saved earlier was on screen with her face blurred. "She saved me from a pervert who was trying to rape me. He cornered me into the wall and almost pulled off my shirt when Thievious saved me. She threw these ninja shuriken and then he jumped. I was able to get away for a moment and watched them fight while I hid by the bleachers by the lot. The man ran up to her and kissed her. So after a few seconds she knocked him back he tried to grab at her chest so she stabbed him with a knife she had."

The newswoman appeared again. "And there you have it, attempted murder, by Slyvious. Proving once again that she is nothing but a criminal."

I jumped up and began yelling at the TV. "You bitch! She was attacked! It was self defense!" I slammed the power button and sat down. I suddenly realized Miroku was sitting beside me. I nervously looked at him. "Forgive me, I just think that Thievious Slyvious deserves a little more respect that what they giver her."

"Apology accepted, but that was no accident," Miroku took off his shirt and I was mesmerized by his peck's. He was so strong! Then I remembered her oath and looked at his scar, it was sewn up. "I was the victim. I don't know what came over me at that point, but she stabbed me. I was able to rush to the hospital before it got any worse."

I was silent for a few moments before we began our lessons. He forgot about putting his shirt on so he was topless for the next few minutes it drove me crazy. I couldn't focus so I spoke up. "Miroku, forgive me for being honest but your muscles are distracting, they are just…so…"

"I'm sorry." Miroku began to put his top on but I pulled his arm down.

"Forget about it, I've just never seen anyone this close to me topless. Not even at the school pool."

"Miroku put his shirt down and looked at me. "You are very honest and daring, I like that. I hope you are daring enough for this…" He reached over and lightly kissed me on the cheek. I moved my arms around his body feeling his soft skin. He moved his lips closer to my mouth but he wasn't to forward about it. I couldn't take it. I moved my mouth to his mouth and soon we were in a lip lock. I felt his hands on my waist and they slowly moved down, so I broke it.

"Are you feeling something here?" he said softly into my ear. I laughed softly and he kissed me again. "Forget the lesson, let's go grab something to eat." I responded yes by tenderly kissing his neck.

Later after dinner and after Miroku went home I called Kagome. The phone didn't ring long before she answered.

"Hey Sango."

"I just had the most amazing time with Miroku," I said in a giddy tone

"Spill all!"

"He came over and we watched TV the news about TS and then he showed me his scar by fully taking off his top and I told him his hot body was distracting so he tried to put it back on but I told him no and he said I was daring and he kissed me then it turned into a lip lock and then we went to dinner."

Kagome squealed. "Did he ask you out again?"

"YEAH! And after one day he wants to be my boyfriend!"

Kagome and I squealed for a moment and then she had to leave so she left. I turned off the phone and got ready for bed.

A/N: tell em what you think


	3. A Foolish Mistake

**Thievious Sangonius**

**Chapter Three: A Foolish Mistake**

"Sango is a professional thief. But she is a hero to those who've been saved be her. She is a high schooler in the 10th grade and is a professional pervert assassin. But will one of her targets be a personal friend? And if she has feelings for her then how can she do her duty to her woman kind?"

Rated: M

-Violence-Language-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series

Disclaimer: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

POSSIBLE LIME

After I got ready for bed. I got a running start and took a flying leap on my king-sized bed. It was a 2-bedroom apartment with a kitchen, living room, den, and study. I used the second bedroom for my guest bedroom; sometimes Kagome would spend the night. But usually we would fall asleep on my bed talking about stuff till 6 AM. So anyway, I landed on my bed and giggled. But I had remembered my oath and I was disgusted at myself. I began to talk to Kirara, my cat.

"Oh Kirara, why did I break my oath? I suppose in all high school or any school I never felt as close to a man as I do with…my boyfriend." I squealed and stroked Kirara. "I totally forgot my incident with him as Slyvious. I'm glad I forgot my pistol. I would've liked to blow his ass off then, but then if I did kill him, I wouldn't get to him, sure he's perverted but he's kind, he's bold and daring, and that could mean that he could use force someday to rape me, but…he seems so…so…gentle and manly."

Kirara curled up in a ball and purred. I thought she might be asleep so I'd better get some sleep for tomorrow. But I was too excited to sleep. I was also getting ahead of myself. After all it was my first relationship. I imagined him proposing and getting married and having kids, not the part about us fucking but kids in general. He and I seemed so happy in my fantasy.

I pulled the covers over my body and eventually I fell asleep. The next morning Kirara woke up before my alarm clock wanting me to feed her. So I went to the kitchen in my pajamas and fixed her food. It was 5 am; I usually got up at six-thirty so I decided I might take a look around the city, most drunkies were staggering around the streets looking for unwilling prostitutes.

After putting on my suit, I didn't shower yet because I didn't want to get clean and dirty again, I leapt over rooftops and this time I didn't forget my pistol. I saw Miroku wandering the streets and decided to play a little prank on him. I leapt down in front of him, he was walking his dog, a shiba inu, a native dog breed in Japan. Miroku was wearing shorts, like the short shorts and that go up to your waist, the kind of shorts you'd wear in the 60's. He looked so fucking hot.

"You remember me?" I said in a sexy tone. "What are you doing out so late you sexy bastard. Heh heh."

He looked at me in a sexy way and flexed his chest muscles. "I though you were a pervert slayer? Why are you after me again?"

"You were just to sexy to let you get away." I said sarcastically and jumped on top of him knocking him to the ground. He let go of his dog leash and his dog ran into an ally.

"What are you doing?" He sounded like he was loosing touch with reality but he still seemed conscious. "I'm taken, forget what happened between us. Let me go!" He grabbed my waist and threw me off of him; I was pretending to limp to get up, pretending to sound weak and innocent. "I think you broke my ankle, you're so strong."

Miroku jumped up and ran into the ally and got his dog. He ran out and came over to me and kissed me roughly and grabbing my breast. He let go of my mouth and grabbed my other breast and then let go and ran.

I looked down; my chest felt funny, the bastard unhooked my bra! That's why he felt me after the kiss. He must've done it when his arms were around my waist. I crossed my arms around my chest and went home to get a shower.

I got home and Kirara was at my feet. I smiled and went to the shower. I took off my clothes; I had red marks on me. Fucking bastard, I got into the shower and washed and got out to put on my uniform. After school preparation I ate my breakfast and turned on the TV. Nothing was on but I had nothing to do. So I called Miroku.

"Hey boyfriend…"

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Miroku asked, he sounded tired but I don't blame him.

"Fine, how bout you?"

"Good, hey baby, I have to tell you something."

I tried my best to act unknowing. "What?"

"This morning while walking Baker, my dog, Thievious Slyvious attacked me. She was trying to seduce me. I got away. She told me she thought I was handsome. But I told her I was taken."

"Aww, you're so devoted. I've got to get a shower but I just wanted to check up on you." I laughed and hung up. Yeah, he was taken all right, after showing TS his pervert side. Ouch, my chest hurts. I guess I deserved that, after what I did and all. But I should probably get to school. I've already done enough damage to myself, I don't need missing work.

I pulled on my backpack and left for school. As I walked down the stairs, didn't I say I lived in an apartment, I made a list of things I had to do that afternoon, besides avoid the police. I had to grocery shop; I was out of food for Kirara and myself. I had to buy my latest issue of the series, Ranma ½. It's a great series about a boy who turns into a girl when splashed with hot water and his father turns into a panda. And he has several fiancées and rivals and wacky martial arts comedy. So I had to grocery shop, book shop, and I think I had to rent a movie, Kagome was coming over on Friday and she wanted to see _Pirates of the Caribbean_, the latest dubbed movie from America. So I had to do all that and catch up on homework. Oh! And sew up my Slyvious suit. I forgot it had a bloody hole in the arm.

So as soon as I exited the building I was rushing on my way to school, I took the streets, I left my suit at home because I needed a break, and I needed to lie low from the police. So I went the long way to school but I arrived on time, for once. Even Mr. Toshiomi was surprised, he said he was going to give me clean-up duty if I arrived late today but luck seemed to be on my side, accept this morning, but I was acting cocky and I, my chest, had to suffer for my brutal mistake. So I stayed awake today and caught up on all my work during free period. But Kagome was feeling different about it.

"Hey Sango, we need to talk…" Kagome sat next to me and said in a serious tone to me, she never spoke like that unless something serious was going on.

"Sure what is it?" I looked up from my work and pulled a sucker from my mouth.

"You've been so agitated lately, your missing classes, late for school, your grades a getting worse, you can barely take care of yourself, never call me, and you never seem to want to think about my families offer. Tell me the truth…"

"I understand about your families offer, but I just can t do that, I have my reasons. Like my school issues and my grades and I can barely take care of myself." I replied.

"If you can't tell your best friend, who would put her life on the line you save yours, about the things that worry her…then maybe we aren't friends." Kagome turned away and stood up. I didn't really have time to think, I just stood up and ran in front of her.

"Kagome, we're best friends. I know you're worried but…" I put my hands on her shoulders and hesitated, if I told her who I am then, a best friend as we are, I was afraid that she might turn me in or freak out. "Some things are, complicated in my life, beyond understanding…"

"Shoot, just like you I can take anything you can throw at me." Kagome said that made me worry.

"…You need to come to my house after school, this is a secret that no one must **ever **know. Do you trust me?"

"No," Kagome pushed my hands off her shoulders and crossed her arms. "The question is…do you trust me…?"

I swallowed and thoughts and possibilities. Kagome could cover for me in school, but she could turn me in. But she was my friend long before Thievious Slyvious came into the picture, and Kagome would accept me for who I am and for my reasons.

So I did what I thought was right and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the stairs and into an empty classroom. Kagome jerked away. "What the hell Sango!"

"I trust you with this secret, I could die because of it. Your best friend is Thievious Slyvious." I looked directly in her eyes and held my breath as Kagome blinked at me and walked over to a chair and sat in it. "That's why I am always busy and I can barley take care of myself. That's how I can afford the car, and that's why I can't take up your offer. It's dangerous for you, your family and me…Kagome…look at me."

Kagome stared in front of her and she breath was shallow. She was dazing away and I was the blame, as always. "This is what I was afraid of…"

"…You mean all this time…it was you, the breaking news…wait…" Kagome looked at me in shock, "You stabbed Miroku?"

I threw my arms up in the air and paced around franticly. "Yes, but. I was in shock and he was gonna rape TS, I mean what would you do in the situation and I was shocked it was Miroku myself and I wouldn't do it but its just so…"

"Phenomenal?" Kagome said slowing fading back into reality. "That you were Thievious Slyvious this whole time. And I never would've suspected it. You're too clever, Sango. I give up, you win, but…"

I held my breath, I was afraid she'd want in on my scheme to attack perverts. A couldn't have a sidekick, I can watch out for myself and someone who knows nothing about knives and martial arts. "…But?"

"I want a few yen from your heist."

I looked at her appalling, "Kagome, I'm not in it to steal, this is to get rid of perverts in Tokyo. The money I get is from bribe, most of the time men will bribe me not to kill them in exchange for money. I never killed anyone on purpose before. The only time I 'steal' is when I knock out a drugged up person or drunk and I know they'll spend it on more drugs or alcohol. And I only do this when there're bothering someone. I never do this on purpose."

Kagome nodded and replied, "Sorry, but everyone thinks that you're a thief. I kinda thought that myself. I take back my offer."

"Good, because stealing is wrong. So is killing, in the Ten Commandments its says so, as a Christian I must follow those rules."

"You're a Christian? I never knew."

"I've been a Christian for a few months ever since my neighbor invited me to go to church."

"OK, but I just never knew. I guess that Slyvious tore us apart, in a way. But I'm glad you told me so I can help in anyway."

I smiled, in a way I'm glad I told her, but part of me wished I kept my secret. "Thanks, I think its better to. At least you know so you're not worried anymore."

Kagome sat up. "Now who ever said I'd quit worrying. As my best friend I don't think that's possible. I need to be there in case of a dire situation."

"Damn it, this is what I was afraid of, it's hard enough trying to take care of me, I can't have I sidekick."

"Well, if its so hard being you then quit being Thievious Slyvious!" Kagome yelled and stood up in my face.

"I can't do that, I'm in too deep." I yelled back, "People count on me to protect me from men!"

"Well you can't hide from cops forever! So until forever I wont be in the same room with you!"

"Well that's going to be tough because we're looped together in school!" I finished the argument and walked off. I had a feeling that she wouldn't tell anyone about my secret, I knew we would make up sometime, Kagome would come crawling back to me, she usually caves first, she doesn't have the will.

I walked back to class because the bell would ring by now. I needed to finish my homework before school. I didn't have time to worry about some petty argument. If anything I should be concerned about my arm. I've heard that stress can affect your body in mysterious ways but my body's dealt with more pain so this is nothing, frankly I'd be shocked of it had any affect on my body. I'm getting off topic, I needed to get to class, and we were studying World History, England. I loved their accent if I could understand English. I've met a Japanese speaking Brit before, he was a tourist, well good-looking…he asked me were I could find a subway. Once again I'm getting off topic. To World History.


	4. The Battle of ExFriendships

**Thievious Sangonius**

**Chapter Four:**

"Sango is a professional thief. But she is a hero to those who've been saved be her. She is a high schooler in the 10th grade and is a professional pervert assassin. But will one of her targets be a personal friend? And if she has feelings for her then how can she do her duty to her woman kind?"

Rated: M

-Violence-Language-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series

At lunch I sat next to Miroku, Kagome was going to sit next to Inuyasha and his friend Koga, the two were good friends but they were rivals as well. Koga was in love with himself but he "loved" Kagome, he felt that he should have the "prettiest" girl in school for his girlfriend, and as a kid he even promised to marry her. Koga has been known to make false promises before. Ayame was one of them; he swore he'd marry her. But Koga wasn't the only one who loved Kagome, Hojo had his eye on her for a while, but Kagome loved Inuyasha, but it seemed to that Inuyasha loved her more as a friend or a sister, perhaps a girlfriend someday.

Anyway, Shippo probably knew we had fought so he sat with me, Koga always tries to comfort Kagome and I saw how it made Shippo gag. Ha! So Miroku and I talked throughout lunch about dating and how I didn't want any physical contact, but while I said that his slimy hand just had to grope my ass. Shippo laughed pretty hard when I smacked Miroku in the face with my hand. Miroku only smiled and shrugged, steam was almost flowing out of my ears because this is the second time he tried to pull this off. …Okay, the first time was my fault, but I was flaunting, he grabbed me. I sipped my milk and took a deep breath. I was going to change this boy even if Thievious Slyvious had to do it.

"Miroku, listen up, I will not stand for this mild kind of abuse, I will not stand for any kind of abuse for that matter." I pulled Miroku in close; "Don't push your limits with me…I'm stronger than you if you DARE even try to be fresh with me." I let him go and sipped more milk; Kagome would usually come to me about this time begging to forgive her.

"So…beside you scaring me do you want to go eat dinner tonight?" He asked me while rubbing his cheek. He pulled out a little box and there was a little pearl ring in it, it was fake, but a sweet present.

"Thank you Miroku, this is so sweet. But about dinner I'd love to but can't," Most people say not to be 'clingy' to your boyfriend but I wasn't being clingy. I really had stuff to do. "I have to do some things around the house."

"I could come over and help?" Miroku asked, he didn't seem to be very 'sly' about it so he probably meant it about helping and not trying anything fresh. I suppose he took my idle threat quite seriously. The only idle threat I would possibly make toward him.

"Alright, but bring your dusting supplies, it's been a while since I cleaned." I half hugged him (like the tomboy I am) and got up to go to class, it made me wonder why Kagome hasn't apologized yet. Maybe she was distracted by something. I guess I shouldn't worry at this point.

Several hours later it was gym class and we were learning judo. And I saw Kagome talking to Kagura, Kagome seemed to been having a deep conversation with her and it got me wondering, did Kagome have a big plan on getting revenge on me? Or was she telling my secret! I ran over as quickly as I could and pulled her away.

"What the hell Sango?" Kagome stumbled.

"What are you doing!"

"I was inviting Kagura to my party?" Kagome was very pissed about this.

"What party? I never heard about your party?"

Kagome kicked me but I jumped away. "Well if you didn't break our friendship then maybe I would've invited you." Kagome punched me but I leaned back so it barely missed me.

I kicked under her but she jumped over my leg. "Fine! Well finish this like men!!" I did several punches toward her but she dodged a few. She kicked over my head but I blocked with my forearm and slammed my palm into her abdomen. "Take this!! Spitting White Snake Strike!!" By then a crowd began to form and people were watching us battle with the kung fu we had learned over the past month. I was throwing light punches at her and she was doing her best to dodge but it wasn't good enough to but not good enough to beat a world class thief! She kicked several times but I blocked and spin kicked her behind the head and fell.

Everyone was silent as they anticipated Kagome to withdraw but she got up and threw a strong punch that hit my upper arm. It went numb! She didn't know but she hit a pressure point. I grit my teeth and double kicked and one hit her in the face but she took it. She punched straight at me but I ducked and hit her with an uppercut. "Blow of the Ostrich Leg!!"

Kagome stumbled back several feet and tried to regain balance. While I had this opportunity at dashed over to her and kicked her in the abdomen. "Lone Wolf Attack Pattern C!" I got the feeling back in my arm now so after the kick I punched her in the same spot over and over until I felt I could out the I kicked her hard and knocked her against the ground coughing and wheezing.

"Full point!" said the teacher rushing to get ice for Kagome's abdomen. She shirt pulled up a little enough to reveal her stomach and only that. There was a huge bruise where I punched and kicked her over and over. There was blood!! I looked at my hands, blood! I wiped my hands on my shirt and I forgot I had my ring that Miroku gave me on. They must've cut her badly considering the force I hit her with. It didn't seem logical that it would be a deep cut but I wasn't too worried.

A girl sitting by Kagome yelled when Kagome coughed up something, "Oh Kami!! Somebody help her she's coughing blood!!"

I've dealt with minor wounds like this and this was a very minimal amount of blood. The teacher came back and said that she should be taken to the front office. I put the ice on Kagome and slung her over my back.

"I'll be right back!" I ran out the gym door and ran to the office. Kagome coughed up more blood and realized I needed to be more careful. "It's alright Kagome, I'm going to get you to the office."

Thoughts raced trough my mind the day Kohaku died.

FLASHBACK

"Kohaku! Kohaku! It'll be ok!" I was crying as I pulled Kohaku onto my back as he coughed up blood. "It's alright Kohaku, I'm going to get you to the hospital!"

END FLASHBACK

I remember saying something like that the day Kohaku died on the way to the hospital. But this is silly and overdramatic. Kagome wasn't dying. As soon as I got her there the nurse had her cleaned up. And soon enough she was treated and walked out with clean clothes and walking on crutches.

"Why are you on crutches?" I asked when Kagome came out.

"And why are you covered in blood?"

"You don't remember coughing up blood? My fist was covered in it?" I laughed easing over to a chair.

"Well I guess you won that fight, that's no surprise." Kagome said. "But you had no right to pull me away from my conversation."

"Kinda like when you started that fight with me in gym." I smirked but I was getting a little hacked off. Like she had any right to preach to me.

"Your just lucky we were learning kung fu in gym or else you'd have been expelled."

"Or I'd have killed you…" I stared at her intently and her body flinched at the deadly word and my intense glare.

She looked away for a moment, "I have no doubt you could've killed me, but I know you wouldn't. Even when we fight we're still friends."

"Is that an apology?"

Kagome looked back at me fiercely. "I never said it was, unless you are saying it first?"

"Hmm!" I smiled somewhat impressed with her stubbornness. "You've learned something from our past fights then eh? Can't say I'm not impressed with you, if I did I'd be lying."

"So were not friends?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Whatever, after tomorrow I challenge you to a rematch!"

"Sure you'll be up to it?" I left once the school bell rang which was right after I agreed to the rematch. School was over and I needed to get home and get ready to clean with Miroku, I also had other errands to run but that could wait.

I grabbed my backpack and ran to the bathroom. I ran into the stall and put on my Thievious Slyvious outfit under my school clothes. I went back outside and began my walk home. Soon enough I head a scream nearby and I ran into the nearest ally and changed. Then I ran out again and followed the scream.

The yells lead me to a dark ally a little near my home. I leapt into the darkness and I waited until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I had to stall the perpetrator until then.

"Alright, back away from the woman and drop whatever weapon that is, unless you force me to kill you like the sex-obsessed neurotic that you are." My eyes quickly adjusted and I still didn't see him drop that weapon.

"I'm not gonna give up this fine young lass."- I heard a click, like the kind of a gun. - "Now you back off or I shoot you."

It was clear now; this man had a gun. A 22 pistol. It was pointed at me and I couldn't do anything. His tone of voice was sober so I knew he wasn't drunk or a drug addict. A straight shot would be all that was required to kill me at that moment. Any flinching and I could die. My only choice would be to wait until he had an opening. Then, and only then, could I attack.

The man looked at the girl for a brief moment and I jumped behind a garbage can. He turned back and looked scared. His gun was being flailed in front of him. "I don't need a gun to fight you! Your weak if you don't want to face Jensen face to face."

"Alright its your funeral." I leapt out from behind him and knocked him down. He somersaulted over and kicked under me. I cart wheeled over and kicked him. The girl got away and then I picked him up over my shoulder and threw him against the wall. I then threw a shuriken and it hit him in the upper leg and fell to the ground. I ran in for the kill but he yanked them out of his leg and threw them at me. I blocked with my cast again and slammed my fist into him. He blocked?!

I jumped back and pulled out a kunai. I ran at him and kicked under him. He did a weird move and leaned back and balance himself on one hand and kicked my twice in the face then landed on the ground. Bloody bastard made my nose bleed! I shook it off and punched him in the chest, hoping to hit his solarplex but it didn't affect him. I kicked his groin and he fell to the ground. I stabbed him in the arm and rolled him over.

Going through his pockets I asked, "Not much shit you got here, bastard."

Fool was yowling in pain and I kicked him. I nabbed his wallet and ran trough it, American money, 2, 000 American dollars and a gold biker ring. After I robbed and wounded him I ran home. I had to take a shower before Miroku came over.

I quickly undressed and looked at my body, I had no red marks or any bruises of the sort, and it was so typical! Every fight I got into I could walk away without a mark. Its scary and I sometimes wonder if my body has been so used to it that it can take it. I don't feel pain, just a tingling or stinging. Well anyway I turned on the water and bathed.

I got out and dressed into tattered jeans and a sloppy stained t-shirt. As soon as I put my hair up and put a bandana over it Miroku rang the doorbell. I opened it and he stood there with a duster and a rag in his pocket.

"Hey come on in. if you don't sneeze on dust can I get you anything before we begin." I asked motioning him in from the doorway.

"Yeah, can I get a glass of water?" Miroku dropped the rag and duster and kissed me. I giggled through the kiss. His hands went through my hair as I his. He has the softest hair and thick-glorious soft hair. He let me go and I went to the kitchen for his water. I reached into the fridge and tossed him his water and we began.

Several hours after cleaning he said he was gonna head home. But he invited me to dinner so, naturally, I said yes.

"I gotta get a shower though. I'm sweating so bad." He nodded in approval and grinned softly to himself. I walked into my bedroom. I was suspicious and I didn't want to take chances. So I turned around and told him, "You can help yourself to anything in the fridge."

Miroku just smiled and nodded and slowly walked into the den area and casually sat down. I grabbed my clothes from my dresser and put them on the sink area and put up the lock and I put a towel under the door just in case. I undressed and got in the shower. I wanted to wash up ASAP so I would have to worry about that pervert. I put my herbal tea shampoo in my hand and rubbed in into my hair. The cold shampoo felt good over the hot water. I scrubbed lightly as I soaped down over my body.

A shiver went up my spine and that usually happens when something is going to happen.


	5. Past Accusations

**Thievious Sangonius**

**Chapter Five:**

"Sango is a professional thief. But she is a hero to those who've been saved be her. She is a high schooler in the 10th grade and is a professional pervert assassin. But will one of her targets be a personal friend? And if she has feelings for her then how can she do her duty to her woman kind?"

Rated: M

-Violence-Language-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series

Several hours after cleaning he said he was gonna head home. But he invited me to dinner so, naturally, I said yes.

"I gotta get a shower though. I'm sweating so bad." He nodded in approval and grinned softly to himself. I walked into my bedroom. I was suspicious and I didn't want to take chances. So I turned around and told him, "You can help yourself to anything in the fridge."

Miroku just smiled and nodded and slowly walked into the den area and casually sat down. I grabbed my clothes from my dresser and put them on the sink area and put up the lock and I put a towel under the door just in case. I undressed and got in the shower. I wanted to wash up ASAP so I would have to worry about that pervert. I put my herbal tea shampoo in my hand and rubbed in into my hair. The cold shampoo felt good over the hot water. I scrubbed lightly as I soaped down over my body.

A shiver went up my spine and that usually happens when something is going to happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got out of the shower and dressed quickly. I pulled my hair back and walked out of my bedroom and saw Miroku sitting on my sofa watching the news. I smiled. I looked very sarcastic, mocking every word the newscaster said. I walked over when he was making a hand puppet and mimicking the newscaster's voice about Global Warming.

I giggled, "Having fun?"

He smiled and got up. "Yeah I guess so. You ready to head off?"

I nodded grabbing my purse. "My treat, don't argue."

Miroku chuckled as we walked out the door. We talked for the drive to an ICHIBAN restaurant.

"So, did you get hacked off when you heard about Slyvious' news? Last time you threw a fit when you heard her get trashed?"

I looked at him puzzled and a bit concerned. "What news?"

"The Tokyo police stations have a warrant for her arrest. Ever since I was stabbed. They figure they have enough complaints for her arrest."

I looked away rather afraid. I hesitated, "…do they have any leads?"

"It hasn't been released into the public yet. But I have a good feeling there going to try our school."

I swallowed, "What makes you say that?"

Miroku motioned to his right. I looked. 5 police cars were circling my school. "Gosh, what do you think they'll do when they catch her?"

"Before my mom got shot on duty 4 years ago, she was an officer, she said they usually interrogate and jail for life."

"Oh…sorry about your mom." I was silent. You never told me about your family.

"You want us to talk now? We're at the restaurant." Miroku said. I looked; we were at the parking lot and parked.

I shrugged. Miroku unbuckled and rolled down the windows and turned off the car. "I live with my uncle. Dad died in a bombing, he was in the military. My uncle, Mushin, is a monk. I stay there and go to school. I pull a part time job at a pizza place in town. All I've got to my name is, a car, a couple hundred dollars in inheritance and Mushin."

I looked at my feet and unbuckled. It took me a few seconds to pull my self together. "My mom was kidnapped by her old boyfriend. Held at ransom, Dad couldn't pay it and she was killed. He hunted for her killer for 2 years before he was killed in a gangbang. All I had was my brother. He was shoved off the street when he was 5 and hit by a car I was 11. I couldn't save him. It's my fault."

I was crying hard, hot tears rolled down my face. Miroku just held me and rocked me back and forth. He kissed me on my head whispering, "it's not your fault".

I cried for what seemed like an eternity. I kept sobbing that it was my fault Kohaku died and that I was sorry that I was crying, I hadn't spoken of my past in years. I was so tired from the crying I almost feel asleep in his arms. He told me to buckle up because he was taking me home.

I was softly sobbing on the way home. I almost feel asleep. Once we arrived Miroku carried me into my home and put me on my bed. He took off his tear-drenched shirt and hopped up too. I was so tired I couldn't care less. I cuddled him close and buried my face in his chest and feel asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Miroku peering me in the face. "You ok?"

I sat up and rubbed my face. "Good God, I must have acted like an idiot last night."

"And I don't care, you've been through a lot. You needed a good cry."

I got up. Miroku was walking around in jeans. No shirt. "Hey, what happened to your shirt?"

"Your tears…?"

My eyes opened wide as I scrambled to get his shirt and get it in the washer. "Oh gosh I'm sorry."

Miroku caught me by the arm and flung me into his arms. "Forget it."

He gave me an dashing grin. My eyes glanced back and forth between each of his eyes. "W-what about school?"

"Forget it." He whispered in my ear, nibbling on it and his hand…slowly …ran …down …my back. It landed on its target. My ass. I smacked him and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I just threw the cereal on the table and put bread in the toaster. I don't like to cook. I rarely ever do. Miroku came in rubbing his red cheek. "I'll get my shirt and go, sorry I came on like that. Demon hand!"

"No, let's eat now ok? Let's just talk."

Miroku, seeing no harm, plopped down and waited for me to take my seat. We ate and talked.

"Do you think we're rushing this relationship?" I asked waiting for his response.

"I don't know, I just go with whatever is comfortable. If the moment is right…"

I pondered, "What you did last night-"

"-was an example, if you didn't like my gesture or anything. I mean we didn't _do_ anything."

"Did you want to _do_ something?" I asked curiously.

"Naw, I mean every guy wants to _do_ you but that doesn't mean, or imply, I want to. You simply needed comfort. And your cat can't provide that."

I opened my mouth to speak but I closed it. "I never told you about my cat?"

Miroku stood up and walked over to me. A scratch went from the nape of his neck, over and past his right pec, and faded into his abs. Oh God he looked sexy.

I reached out my hand, and ran my fingers over the scratch. He was so…rouge. "Kirara did that."

Miroku grabbed my hand and placed it over his shoulder, he did the same with the other. His arms wrapped around my waist. We kissed.

We made out for a little while before we broke and just hugged. I kept kissing and nipping at his neck and chest. His hands started to go up my shirt but thank gosh his phone rang. Miroku had to leave.

We kissed goodbye and he left. I slipped on my suit to supervise him home.

I did a couple leaps, springs, and flips from rooftop to rooftop. (That's right, I didn't say I removed the cast myself. I've had it off for a day or two.)

A few minutes later after him being gone, I raced to Kagome's. School was in session but I could still drop a note.

I flipped through the window without making a sound.

"Hey, Thievious, or Sango." I froze and turned around slowly, pulling off my mask.

"Hey Kags. What's been up? I was going to leave you a message. Why are you out of school?"

"My 'stomach's' bothering me." She said moving toward me. "But the real question is- why are you here…?"

I sighed. "Because, you were there before Thievious Slyvious ever became. And I'm thinking I might have to give it away…to get you back."

We look at each other for what seemed forever. Until she smiled. "You sound like you came from a damn movie." We hugged and let go. "What do mean give up Slyvious? It's your job."

"Not since she 'stabbed' Miroku. The cops have 1 lead, the school. They'll take me in and give me jail duty."

Kagome looked at me. My eyes felt cold, hard, and pale. She stepped back. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

I nodded slowly. "This job has caused a rift in my friendships and relationship. And it may cost me my freedom."

"So…. what you're saying…. it's over?"

I leapt out of the window and ran home. This is it. I felt like I was making a good choice to myself, but a bad to society. This was my only way of making money. My only past time and my only time for excitement, but I had to give this up…. for Kagome, my best friend.

I slid down the rooftop into an ally. Something hit me…. something big. I hit the ground hard and I struggled to get up I was weighted down with someone's foot on my lower back.

"D-damn it." I said falling to the ground. My body went limp as I was being picked up by my arms. My vision was slightly blurred because I was hit in the back of the head.

"So this is the criminal. Pull off her mask so we can see her face." The voice was deep but young. I managed to kick him away and stand up. I tried to shake off the dizziness.

Once I could see clearly I realized the person was also dressed as a ninja. Tall and strong, clothed in black under armor but gold breastplate, shin pads, shoulder pads and wrist guards. His mask was cut so the only thing you could see were his eyes. A gold forehead protector surrounded his forehead and his cheekbones like dragon's teeth. He had a katana bound at his waist and his gloved hands had almost a chilling feeling when he touched her.

"Damn you," I said struggling to maintain balance. "What in the seven hells do you want with me!"

The ninja extended his hand. "Come with me and I will explain."

"No!" I spat. "If you want a conference with me, you should have tried a different confrontation!" And I charged, throwing punches and kicks. But he dodged them all, not even throwing one back.

"Damn," I thought, "is he reading my moves? I'll have to end this…"

I leapt back and pulled 3 shuriken from my pouch and threw them. He jumped in the air and I couldn't see him. The next thing I know, I blacked out..


	6. The Dragon Ninja Revealed

**Thievious Sangonius**

**Chapter Six:**

"Sango is a professional thief. But she is a hero to those who've been saved be her. She is a high schooler in the 10th grade and is a professional pervert assassin. But will one of her targets be a personal friend? And if she has feelings for her then how can she do her duty to her woman kind?"

Rated: M

-Violence-Language-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series

I leapt back and pulled 3 shuriken from my pouch and threw them. He jumped in the air and I couldn't see him. The next thing I know, I blacked out..

When I came to, I was handcuffed to a pole and my mask was off. Thankfully my clothes were on. I was sitting on the ground with my feet tied together and I was leaned against the back of the pole.

I groaned trying to regain full consciousness, "D-damn." I said airily, "Blast it."

My head drooped before I heard the ninja's voice. "Oh good you're awake. My apologies, I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I was just trying to hit a pressure point for immobility when I missed and knocked you out."

I blinked when I looked up. My vision swayed along with my head as I squinted trying to figure out who was speaking to me, the same gold ninja with the forehead fangs.

"…" I was silent, hoping he would receive the message that I wanted to know why I was here.

"Forgive me, but if I didn't tie you up I was afraid you'd try and kill me again. All I wanted was to chat with you."

I scowled at him, my heart was pounding as he came closer to me, and his face was nearly a few inches from my own. His eyes seemed to be scanning me up and down, right and left. "Yes," He said finally. "You are she, the person at least. Can I offer you anything? Explain to you-"

"Where am I, what the hell do you want with me, who in hell are you!"

His eyes closed briefly and looked away. "I'll get tea."

My eyes speared through him in shock. Getting tea?? What the hell? In any case this would be an excellent diversion!! My eyes darted around the room as he walked out the door. I calculated the thickness of the cuffs, times the time I had and my strength. I quickly reached into my weapons pouch, thankfully he didn't take out anything, I grabbed a knife and gripped it, and then I managed to break away the cuffs with my strength. I cut off the ropes binding my legs just as he ran through the doorway.

"Never underestimate me." I said quietly, but just loudly enough he could hear me. I leapt onto hi but he threw me off.

I threw the knife but he deflected it with his wrist guard. We dashed towards each other as I threw punches and he dodged them again. I tried everything I could think off. Then it was enough, I jumped up and kicked him in the face, he paused, I gripped his shoulders and flipped over him, I then kicked him in the back as I then ducked and kicked his feet out from under him. I watched him tumble to the ground. I stood up strong as he turned over and got to his feet, his eyes were red as tears ran down his face.

He wiped his eyes and I lowered my guard for only a second.

"Sango Kyosame, is this what you have become?"

I stepped back. I froze and all was silent except my breathing, my heart pounding in my ears, and his soft crying. "…How do you know me…"

"How could you know me, if you never knew. You have truly become a mercenary Sango, but for good reason. You give good judgment, but are afraid of trust…"

I half looked away, I was afraid for the first time in a long while not scared, afraid.

"I have been watching you, but I was afraid to reveal myself to you."

"What do you want…"

"I am Miroku." He pulled off his mask to reveal himself.

My heart stopped. I fell to the ground, my face was buried in my hands and I cried as he looked away.

"I had no intentions of showing myself to you. But you had to know. I have questions to ask you. Like why you never said anything, or why you tried to kill me. But this is something you must know."

I looked up. My hands were cuffed with real handcuffs. Officers surrounded me; I was being arrested. I yelled for Miroku but he looked away. I was being dragged out of the room and the color faded from my vision. I couldn't hear my own voice. All had faded.

Later

Everything became clear in later hours when I was dropped into a private cell in a prison. I sat against a shady corner. Recollecting what had happened so I put together the pieces.

Apparently the man I was dating was an undercover agent. Miroku was the youngest agent the police force had so they sent him to the nearest school where the most T.S. clues were found. The teachers and principal had noticed strange behavior patterns so Miroku was sent to 'investigate' me by dating. Everything was a fake. The last date I had almost passed out on he was sent to investigate my house. I had guessed he had found my T.S. suit and items and reported back to base. Then he became the gold ninja sent to recover me. From thence…. I landed here, Tokyo's maximum-security prison.

They had no need to send me here. I had no intentions of escaping; my spirit was broken. Nothing mattered. I was later informed that my schoolmates had been informed of this and the media had revealed my identity. Everyone abandoned me; I was alone.

3 months in Prison

Over the next few days I looked in the mirror, I noticed physical changes. My dark brown eyes were cold and hard. My body's physical appearance lacked strength, because I had not eaten. Everything I ate tasted sour. I refused to eat anything.

Miroku and Kagome came to see me. Both at the same time.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said as she and Miroku entered the cell. I sat in a dark corner.

"Sango forgive me." Pleaded Miroku.

"You two disgust me." I said glaring at them I had no intentions of speaking with them.

"Please Sango, everyone at school knows about this now. You don't have anything to hide." Said Miroku.

"What difference does it matter, I am never going back. If I am ever released from this hell, I swear I'll never see you again. I've had it with distrust." I said, my heart burned, I didn't feel anything when I said that but pure rage. Everything was silent.

Miroku had tears on his face. He got up and left.

Kagome had streaks of tears on her face. "He didn't want to be apart of this, Sango. He had no choice. I feel like I am responsible for this mess. Sango please don't hate. It'll kill you."

"It already has…"

Kagome left. Nothing was felt, no pain, fear, anger, … nothing.

THE END

A/n: oo Dark and scary!! But hooray for my first completed fiction. IF anyone is reading this I need reviews if you want a sequel, I swear it won't be dark!!


End file.
